


An Angry Tree

by thegenericwriter



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mystery Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegenericwriter/pseuds/thegenericwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Drabble about the crew running away from an angry tree spirit and being friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angry Tree

"Watch out!" A high pitched yell rang out. The dark haired medium who'd been standing at the foot of a cliff investigating a strange footprint looked up to where the voice had come from. Above, at a high speed the golf cart he knew all too well was soaring through the air from the ledge it had flown off and was crashing towards the ground with screaming twins inside gripping the frame desperately. "Woah!" Mabel cried as they landed roughly but still the right way up.  


"Get in, get in, get in!" Dipper instructed as he wildly gestured Norman over while nervously glancing up to the cliff edge. Norman thought about asking why they were rushing when he felt the ground shake under him. He didn't need to be told twice, he ran and grabbed Dippers outstretched hand just in time for Mabel to speed off. He, along with Dippers help, pulled his way onto a seat. He smiled slightly as a thanks but took his hand back to grip tightly on the metal bar to his side and Dipper did the same. Why did this thing not have seatbelts?  


He looked up as they pulled further away from the cliff, a large tree broke through and fell off the edge. Except it had limbs, and jumped, and had a face pulled into an angry expression , and, was chasing them. "What is that thing?" Norman yelled shakily as he pushed slightly further back into the seat.  


"It's a tree!" Mabel called back unhelpfully as she swerved unsafely around a rock, forcing the two boys to be smacked into the golf carts frame.  


"It's some sort of tree spirit that got angry Mabel and I were on its ground with a car." Dipper explained loudly, he flicked though his book, risking letting go of the cart long enough to find the page and show Norman who quickly glanced over it before looking back at the giant and angry tree that was still leaping after them.  


"Well," Norman glanced at the trees feet, "it explains the strange footprints." He looked back to Dipper and Mabel who stared right back, "but not why it's so murderous!" The two shrugged, "Mabel! Tree!" Norman pointed ahead as he yelled, terrified for his life, Mabel turned round and swerved the tree, tipping the cart on its two wheels as it tried to balance. The kids tried to hold on but the force pushed them out and they rolled on the ground painfully.  


"Quick!" Dipper yelled, pulling himself off the ground with a grunt as he and Mabel seemed to share the thought. They made their way towards a nearby bush hastily. Norman realised what they were doing. He pushed himself up and ignored the shooting pain from his right wrist as he jumped into the bush, getting cut by the branches on the way.  
The three lay in silence; the only noise their laboured breathing and winces when they became aware of their injuries.  


The tree caught up to their cart and lifted it, it looked around for them. Norman placed a hand over his mouth, Dipper covered Mabel's and she covered his, it would've been humorous if not for the tree ten feet away. It lifted the cart over its head, held a hand out under the tank and threw it far away with a grunt, Dippers eyes widened. Satisfied, it turned away and stormed off. The trio waited until the ground was still.  


Dipper scurried out from the bush, Mabel followed and helped pull Norman out, brushing them both down, "It was leaking!" Dipper laughed excitedly. "It was angry because we were leaking gas all over the ground!" He flailed wildly.  


Norman creased a brow, "So... It was stopping you - from polluting the ground?" He asked, Dipper nodded and flicked through the journal, pulling a pen from his pocket and wildly writing in it.  


"Oh!" Mabel smiled, "Good for you Mister Tree." She praised it, pulling a stick from her hair. "Ah!" She yelped.  


"What!", "Whats wrong?" Both boys called, standing to attention, ready to flee.  


"My jumper!" Mabel pulled her jumper out to show the boys, "the beaver is torn! Now it's just a bear!" The two boys chuckled at her antics.  


"Come on Mabel, let's go back to the shack." Norman said, smiling at her.  


"But there's so much to do! We need to fully catalog it!" Dipper argued, gesturing to the forest desperately.  


Norman and Mabel shared a desperate smile. "Well do that tomorrow little bro! Come on" Mabel grabbed his hand and Normans in her other. "But for now we can marathon 'Vampire love'!" She giggled excitedly. The boys groaned, "And eat more gooey choco ice cream~." She tempted, the boys shared a smile, Dipper shrugged. Maybe he could take a day off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this doesn't have much of a plot but even though I had trouble writing it, it was fun. I love the mystery kids crossover so it was time I wrote it.


End file.
